The present disclosure relates to image and video capture.
Generally, a computer device may indicate that an imaging device in communication with the computer device is currently in use by illuminating a light or other indicator. Such an indicator, however, only provides the user with a notice that the imaging device is generally in use. As such, there may be gaps in the information provided about imaging device usage.
Thus, there is a need in the art for improvements in information relating to image and video capture.